Sweet as Sugar: Bonnie's Imaginary Friends
Here we have the group of animals who mostly live on Bonnie's imagination. Their names are Sugar, Leona, Lil' Timmy, Oddball, Igloo, Flare, Jackie, and Basket. The only ones who can see those imaginary animals are the Stewart family, and even Ash and Serena. Appearances Since they're actually imaginary, their appearance is not much, so they are all translucent. The only ones that are not translucent is their eye color. Sugar is a chihuahua with dark blue eyes, Leona is a lion cub with purple eyes, Lil' Timmy is a tiger cub with brown eyes, Oddball is a pelican with dark brown eyes, Igloo is a wolf with blue eyes, Flare is a she-wolf with orange eyes, Jackie is a baby zebra with brown eyes, and Basket is a baby kangaroo with heterochromia (left eye brown and right eye blue). Personality '''Sugar: '''Sugar is friendly and playful. She's mostly the nerd of the group, but she's always ready to play. '''Leona: '''Her behavior is pretty much like Kion from The Lion Guard. Leona is very leader-like and makes sure everybody gets in line. However, she's very playful and is friendly once she warms up to you. '''Lil' Timmy: '''Very curious and adventurous. Little Timmy is so troublemaker that he always sticks his nose where he doesn't belong. Sometimes, Bonnie tends to accidentally leave him behind when she takes her friends out in public. '''Oddball: '''He's pretty much a chatterbox and outgoing. Oddball likes to mess with Bonnie almost all the time, especially in her dreams. '''Igloo and Flare: '''Two wolves, two siblings. Igloo is five minutes older than Flare. However, Flare is pretty much the wiser and calmer than her brother. And Igloo often tends to go hide in the freezers for fun, though he got scolded most of the times for that. '''Jackie: '''Jackie is a baby zebra. She pretty much doesn't care for her look, since she knows her real life counterparts are white with black stripes. Though she's funny and very extroverted. '''Basket: '''Basket has a pouch on her tummy, hence her name. Unfortunately, Basket can't carry Bonnie's stuff on her pouch, because Bonnie's afraid that people will think that her toys and other things are being carried by a ghost, though Basket carries her kangaroo doll, Mimi. But hey! It's better than nothing. Fun facts * The only ones who can see them are Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Lucille, Nathaniel, Jason, Paisley, Max, and Bonnie. * They're all Bonnie's imaginary friends. * Igloo is older than Flare by five minutes. * Sometimes, Oddball likes to mess with Bonnie when he's bored. * In the Next Gen series, Oddball, Igloo and Flare pretty much grew old, while Jackie, Basket, Leona, Lil' Timmy and Sugar grew into independent, clever grownups. And even being far from the age their real life counterparts live at maximum, Oddball, Igloo, and Flare didn't die of old age, because Bonnie still keeps them in her mind. Also, when Lil' Timmy grew into a big, grown up tiger, everybody started to call him 'Big Timmy'. Category:Lumiose City OCs Category:Kalos OCs Category:Bonnie's friends Category:Animals Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Lions Category:Tigers Category:Birds Category:Pelicans Category:Zebras Category:Kangaroos Category:Imaginary friends